Crazy Beautiful
by peacemaker88
Summary: Delia is bummed when Brandon can't make it to the fall dance. What happens when he arrives, surprising her?


**Hey. I was going through some pictures of I didn't do it Falling for who when I saw pictures of Delia and Brandon and this came to mind. I'm doing a mini series of Falling for who episode where I write about a couple during the episode. Note that I haven't seen the episode yet so whatever I write doesn't happen for real on the show. Delia and Brandon look so cute together and I notice that there weren't that many fan fictions told in Delia's P.O.V so I created this. Oh and all Jogan fans, don't you worry. I'm coming up with a fan fiction of Logan and Jasmine at the dance. I'll post it when it's ready. Tell me what you think in the comments. Okay love you all and bye!**

Delia's P.O.V

I am standing in the school gym with Lindy and Jasmine sipping my punch as I watch everyone else gets on the dance floor. The school gym was decorated for the fall dance and pretty much they did a pretty decent job. They mopped the floors, hung lights everywhere, and made the gym not look like a gym.

''May I have this dance?'', Owen, Jasmine's date, asks her as he slightly bowed, holding his hand out to her. For a second, Jasmine hesitates but quickly pulls herself together and puts her hand in his.

''I love to.'', she says confidently, a smile on her face. As she leaves, I turn to notice the number of couples in the room.

Almost half the students in the gym had dates and I wasn't one of them.

I mean I have a boyfriend. His name's Brandon. The only reason he's not here as my date is because he goes to a different school than me and he had plans this night.

Lindy looks at me concerned. ''You alright?'', she asks, putting her hand on my shoulder. I quickly nod my head. She smiles at me. ''I know you wanted to go with Brandon but there will be other dances to take him to.'' I nod my head. She's right. There will be other dances I can ask him to. I'm about to ask Lindy if she wanted to get some punch when I see Lindy gasp and smile at me with a devious look on her face. I stare at her confused then felt two hands cover my eyes. I immediately stiffened at the touch, my killer reflexes not working. ``Guess who?'', a familiar voice says to me.

I immediately turn around to see Brandon standing behind me with a big grin on his face. I could feel my face break into a big smile as I hug him. ''How did you get here?'', I ask softly, not sure if this was a dream or not. ''Well, I canceled my plans to hang out with you. Why you're not excited I'm here?'', he asks, a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes and lightly punch him in the shoulder. ''Shut up.'', I say, giggling.

''Amen.'', a voice interrupts our conversation. I turn back to see Lindy looking at us. I smiled sheepishly. I forgot she was standing there. I think she's mad but her frown instantly to a smile as she says hi to Brandon. ''I'm going to get some food. I'll catch up with you later.'', she says, disappearing a second later as she quickly heads to the refreshment table.

I turn back to Brandon and give him a shrug. He smiles at me and I smile back. ''Want dance?'', he asks, gesturing towards the dance floor behind us. I look past at his shoulders and I see a bunch of couples dancing together. In fact, I think I saw Logan and Jasmine dancing together and I think my eyes are deceiving me but I think I also see Lindy and Garrett dancing too.

I turn my attention back to Brandon and simply nod. He takes my hand in his as he leads me towards the dance floor. When we get to the dance floor, I start doing my weirdest dance moves, doing the robot, flaring my arms around like a maniac, and basically dancing in a way nobody would dance not even in private. Brandon copies my moves and soon students crowd around us, chanting our names. When we finish our dance by doing the splits, the crowd cheers. I get up quickly and help Brandon up. We soon start dancing liking everyone around us. Then the song Crazy Beautiful by Andy Grammer comes on and I instantly pull Brandon closer to me. This is one of my favorite songs so I start making crazy dance moves as the song goes by. Brandon laughs as I dance around him spinning in circles and jumping up and down like a psycho.

After a while, Brandon starts dancing with me, taking both of my hands in his, spinning me this way and that way. My heart is beating a million times a minute as we continue to dance. Finally, the song ends and we decide to sit down for the rest of the night.

Being the gentleman that he was, he pulled out my chair for me and brought me food from the refreshments table. And being the crazy girl that I am, I start stuffing food in my mouth, not bothering to use a fork or utensils since this is more finger food.

When I finish all the food off my plate, I turn to see Brandon staring at me. ''What?'' I ask, self-conscious all of a sudden.

''Nothing. I was thinking about that song playing earlier. Crazy Beautiful I believe it's called.''

''Yeah?'', I say, waiting impatiently for him to get to his point. ''That song reminds me of you.'', he says shyly, blushing slightly. My face instantly flushed at the compliment. ''What about the song?'', I ask, curious of why he thinks the song reminds him of me. ''The lyrics. You know. They describe you.'', he says softly.

I nod for him to continue. ''You know like that line, ''Now she got a toothbrush as a microphone, belting out the Rolling Stones, I'm the last one to stop her, Can't believe that I got her.'' I mean you love to belt out songs into your toothbrush and you do look insanely cute when you're doing that in your pajamas and I am the last one to stop you.'' I nod, realizing that's true. Whenever I sing in front of him, he never groans or tries to stop me or something else.

And then'', he pauses quickly then resumes. ''She got a classic style all her own, a smile you can hear through the telephone.'', he sings softly. I smile at him. I do have my own original style. ''I love how you don't dress like other girls do. You dress like you do because you like it not what's the latest trend in the magazine. You wear what you like. And when I talk to you on the phone, I can always tell when you're smiling. I blush slightly. ''She's a little bit wild, a little bit mad, a little bit uh-oh beautiful, Wild, a little bit bad, a little bit uh-oh ,And I never can know her too well, Oh still I never want anyone else.'', he sings softly, looking at me. ''You're certainly wild, mad, beautiful, and bad but I really can't see myself with any other girl.'' I smile at him big time. ''Then my favorite lyrics.''

He pauses to look at me before continuing, '' Isn't she cra-crazy beautiful?, Isn't she strange, strange and wonderful?, I think I love her more than I even understand.'' ''Deels, you're a beautiful girl. You're strange but wonderful. Mad but funny. Crazy but cute. Wild but fun. I want you to know that I love you. I love you because you're Delia and I wouldn't want any other way.'', he says, squeezing my hand.

I stare at him for a few seconds. Was he being real? He never said he love me before. We been dating for a few months and now this. I couldn't help but feel like I'm flying. ''I love you too.'', I say softly, looking into his eyes. He smiles back then kisses me. It's the best kiss of my life.

After that, I go home thinking about what happened at the dance when the song Crazy Beautiful came on my music playlist. I smile to myself, knowing that was the song that changed my life. That song was our song now. The song he used to tell me he loves me. That song will be buried in my memory forever.

That song is our song.


End file.
